


Paris Memories

by GrantsNolan



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantsNolan/pseuds/GrantsNolan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is telling Hunter about his life in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Memories

Hunter wrapped his arms around Sebastians waist and pulled him closer towards him, resting his head on his boyfriends bare chest.

He pressed a gentle kiss to Sebastians skin and smiled at him. Those moments were his favourites, as amazing as sex with Sebastian was, he liked the cuddling afterwards even more.

"What do you want to do after graduation?", Hunter asked softly.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and looked confused.

"This questian was kind of random, Hunt.", Sebastian answered and laughed quietly.

Hunter slapped Sebastians chest playfully and leaned up a little bit.

"It's just something I'm thinking a lot about lately.", Hunter admitted. "You know… about you and me."

Sebastian stroked Hunters hair and thought for a moment.

"I don't know, I thought about going back to Paris.", he answered eventually.

Hunter stared at him with wide eyes, that was not what he had expected. He always thought that they'd go to college together, in the same city. They just found each other and Hunter was not ready to let their relationship go already.

"You want to go to Paris? That's really far away.", Hunter said and avoided Sebastians eyes.

"Yeah I know.", Sebastian answered and stroked Hunters hair gently. "And I'm not even sure if I want to go back… some things happened and I left some really bad memories back in Paris."

Hunter looked up. "Do you want to talk about it? You can tell me everything, you know?"

Sebastian sighed and pressed a kiss to Hunters hair.

"I was 15 when I met him… He worked as a gardener at our house, his name was Pierre and he was about 23 years old. I was so in love with him. I watched him everyday as he mowed the grass or something and he knew it. He always took his shirt off and flexed his arms."

Hunter chuckled and took Sebastians hand. "What happened with him?"

Sebastian sighed and continued: "One day he asked me how old I was. I was so nervous, there was no way that I could tell him that I was just 15 years-old so I told him that I was 18. He invited me to a Party he was gonna go to and I said that I'd come."

Hunter nodded. "So you went to the Party?"

"Yes I did.", Sebastian said. "But that was a bad idea. It was a college party and they were all older than me. I felt like a little kid and a little bit lost. I was searching for Pierre and after a few minutes I found him in the kitchen, he was smoking something and back then I had no idea that it was weed. When he saw me he walked towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. Pierre said that he was glad to see me and he shoved a bottle of beer into my hands. I never drank alcohol before and as I took a swig my whole face scrunched up. It was disgusting but I drank all of it because I was afraid that he'd notice that I'm not 18 years-old. Pierre was really drunk and after some time he pressed a sloppy kiss to my lips. I remember that my heart skipped a beat and that the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. After a few minutes he broke the kiss and took my hand. He dragged me up the stairs and we entered an empty bedroom. Pierre pushed me down onto the bed and pulled my shirt over my head. I was overwhelmed by everything and had no idea what was going on until he stripped out of his clothes and pushed me down in front of him. He wanted me to suck his dick and I was scared shitless."

Hunter gasped, he couldn't believe what his boyfriend was telling him and he was not sure if he wanted to know how the story ended.

"Pierre said that there was no reason to be scared so I just did it. I sucked him off and he came into my mouth. I pulled off as I felt his come in my mouth but I wasn't fast enough. I almost vomited but just got back up on my feet. I thought that we were done but Pierre threw me onto the bed and pulled down my pants. I don't remember anything, just that he pushed his dry fingers into my ass and then his dick. I thought that it was normal to feel like this when you're having your first time. I read on the internet that the first time always hurt but the paint I felt wasn't normal anymore. It burned and it was just horrible. I screamed and Pierre thought I screamed out of pleasure but I screamed because of this awful pain I felt. After a few minutes Pierre came again. Into my ass, he hasn't even used a condom. He got up, pulled his clothes on said 'thanks, man' and left. I was sitting there on the bed with come dripping down my thighs, I never came myself but I wasn't hard anymore and that was the moment where I swore myself that I'd never fall in love again."

Hunter felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What happened after that night?", Hunter asked.

"Nothing happened. I went home and told no one about it. I felt so dirty and disgusting. Pierre continued to work for my dad but I always hid in my room when he was in our garden, I was so scared of him. One day I ran into him in the hallway of our house but I guess he wasn't even remembering me."

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian.", Hunter breathed and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.

"Don't be sorry Hunter, it was my own fault. I should've known that he would just use me. I was young and blind. But everything got better. I moved back to Ohio and met all those amazing guys here at Dalton and then I met you, I learned again that it was okay to fall in love again."

"Is this the reason why I needed that long to convince you to be my boyfriend?", Hunter asked and smiled at Sebastian.

"Yes, at first I was afraid that you'd break my heart too but then I saw that I could trust you, so I let you in and you showed me that it is okay to love again and I trust you. That's why I want to move in with you after High School. I love you and I want to share my future with you."

"I love you too.", Hunter breathed and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's mouth. "Are you sure that you don't want to go back to Paris?"

"Yes I am, there are too much bad memories and I want to make new, good memories with you."

"I can't wait for it.", Hunter said and leaned in for a passionate kiss. The future is going to be amazing.


End file.
